


i'll be there to hold your hand

by MikaMoony



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, F/M, this isn't that good but I like it, wow i love these two okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaMoony/pseuds/MikaMoony
Summary: an eremika drabble i thought of while listening to music.





	i'll be there to hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "King and Lionheart" by Of Monsters and Men.

He feels cold.

Cold, knowing that while others died to protect him, he stayed alive, not even able to protect himself.

Cold, being helpless unless he was in titan form. 

And he is ready for his time to come, but somehow he lives, while they are gone.

Suddenly, something brushes his hand. Eren turns his head to see her, standing beside him, slowly wrapping her hand around his. Her silver pools meet his wide, wild green ones as she lifts his hand to her lips, kissing his knuckles.

“You are worthy.” Mikasa tells him. “I love you.”

The coldness slowly melts away, replace by the warmth she radiates. Because he knows she loves him, and that she is right, he is worthy. 

He is warm.


End file.
